Episode 1573 (10 February 1998)
Synopsis Conor goes up to Mark and tells him that he knows what he's thinking but he's wrong. Ruth only stayed downstairs with him last night because she was drunk - which he admits was his fault - and for no other reason. Conor insists there is nothing going on between them. Mark says this just shows how different he and Conor are - he would not have put himself in that position with another man's wife. He adds that he's tried to get on with Conor particularly as they are living under the same roof but this proves that they will never get on and they might as well leave it at that. At the Hills' house, Terry is embarrassing Sarah by being affectionate to Irene. When she leaves, he tells Irene that it is their 7th week anniversary today, since the first time they... and he wants to take her out to dinner to celebrate. Irene asks him why he's being so intense about it, and is something wrong? Terry says "Of course not", but later raises the same suspicion with Tiffany in the Vic when he's drinking orange juice before going out to dinner, and he says that he needs a clear head. Sanjay is having a hard time on the stall, and he oversleeps, and then gets the third degree from Neelam who asks him why he was chasing that woman in the market yesterday, and is he having an affair with her? He says no, but his explanation is rather pathetic. Annie sees Ian in the café and he blanks her saying he is very busy. She later sees George and tells him that Ian was considering shopping their gambling den. George is concerned, as he needs to keep it secret from Beppe. Annie says that she has Ian under control, and she will guarantee that he won't do anything. George tells her to be careful and make sure she's right. Annie finds Ian and she talks to him again in the café, appealing to his business interests by starting off that she thinks they need to reconsider their business arrangements if Ian is in any way unhappy about being involved. She says that she respects him, and if it doesn't feel right for him, perhaps they should conclude their business dealings. Ian, not one to let a lucrative deal slip away, hastily says that he might have over-reacted yesterday, and he was under some pressure from his personal life. Annie says good, and then asks him to go back to that restaurant to have dinner again tonight, but under better conditions, have a good bottle of wine, etc. Ian says he accepts, and Annie looks contented as her plans fall into place. Jeff and Alex are not getting on, and Jeff insists Alex tell him what's really wrong, because he's fed up with Alex's long face. Jeff says that Alex can tell him anything, he's his father. Alex says it might shock him, and what he's done could jeopardise his life and his career. Jeff is not giving up, and Alex adds that he's not gay, if that's what he was thinking. Jeff says "No, well, yes, so what is it? Money, job, women?" He sees a reaction at that, and asks who it is? Alex finally admits it's Kathy. Jeff can't believe it, and says Alex and Kathy must have had a good laugh at his expense, when he was confiding in Kathy that he thought Alex might be gay. Alex says "No, well, yes really", and laughs. Alex explains that he does love Kathy, but it seems that she doesn't want to know any more, and there are too many things against the relationship - she's married. Jeff says it's in name only, and what does that matter if they love each other. Alex says he should put it behind him, but he can't stop thinking about her. Meanwhile, Pat and Kathy are chatting in the café. Pat says it's obvious Kathy still likes Alex, so why doesn't she talk to him. Kathy says she doesn't know what she wants; she has divorce papers waiting to be signed, and she has already made too many mistakes in her life, she doesn't want to make another one. Ian comes to the café in an anxious state because the social worker wanted to talk to Steven alone to ask him about his parents. He worries that Steven may want to stay with his mother rather than with Ian. Mick finally gets up the courage to ask his lead singer out, and she says "At last". He says he was worried about the effect on the band if they went out and then split up. She says "Let's take it one step at a time, we haven't had our first date yet!" Robbie is hanging around being irritating, and he tries to chat to Mary in the shop, but as soon as Matthew comes in, Mary ignores Robbie and asks him if he can give her a discount on some music. He fobs her off in a very professional trader's way, and Robbie looks fed up as he is apparently invisible during this conversation. He wanders around with Well'ard, and takes him into the Vic. He stands around by himself and Peggy tells him to go off with his mates. He says he hasn't any, and no job because he has no qualifications, no girlfriend, etc. Peggy tells him the right girl is just around the corner and then when she notices Well'ard she tells him he'd better make sure Grant doesn't see him. As Robbie hangs around moping, she goes over and suggests that since he's good with animals, why doesn't he get a job with them. Robbie rushes off to investigate voluntary work at an animal shelter. Dot spends all morning spreading rumours that Pat was sacked from the play. She and Peggy gossip away, saying that Pat didn't have the class for the role, and Dot is angling for it as she puts on her dignified voice for that bit of the conversation. Tony overhears, and Dot is thrilled that the story might even be in the paper! Later, Pat sees Julie, Peggy and Dot going into the Fowlers' house. Martin is just leaving and he gibbers away that he hasn't had time to learn his lines yet, so don't hassle him, but the deposition sweep past him and into the house. Later, Roy tells Pat that they have a new Queen Victoria, i.e. Pauline. Dot finds Ian later, and perversely reminds him that he mustn't say anything about the vicar and his mother because the vicar could lose his job. Ian says he has more important things to think about, and Dot repeats herself, saying that it should be kept between the two of them, while clearly being desperate to tell someone else and thoroughly disappointed that Ian hasn't told anyone else and exposed the vicar publicly. She adds that it's also embarrassing for Kathy, and Ian finally bites, saying that she's done nothing wrong, it was him who should have kept away from her. He makes a phone call. Rosa and Gianni turn up to accept George's offer, and he hands over the house keys straight away. Gianni is still putting it down, saying they have many loyal customers in Soho, and will have to start from scratch here. Rosa is excited about looking around the house and keen to move but reminds George it will take a few weeks to wind down the old restaurant. George asks Annie if she's definite about sorting out Ian because it's vital now that Beppe doesn't get wind of the market cellar. Annie smugly replies that she has got it all sorted, and she's going out for dinner with Ian tonight. Tiffany goes to see Simon to tell him that she suspects Terry is ill again, because he was drinking orange juice before he went out with Irene. Tony and Sarah are also suspicious, with Tony suspecting that Terry is after something because he's taking Irene out to a smart restaurant. Ian and Annie meet up and have a far pleasanter evening tonight. Ian is relieved that Steven told Kim he wanted to stay with him rather than Cindy. Annie pours copious amounts of good wine and says how nice this is and how pleased Ian must be about his children. She then adds that she can't imagine why his wife left him when he has everything going for him. She says she has great respect for him, and she believes in telling people she likes how she feels. Ian is speechless, and she adds that he must have guessed how much she likes him? Ian is taken aback and says not at all, but he's bowled over by the flattery and grins like a chimpanzee. Annie adds that they are of course business partners so that unfortunately is all it can be. They toast their joint success. Tony and Sarah are griping about Terry when Simon and Tiffany arrive, saying they had a phone call from the restaurant telling them to be there. Terry and Irene walk in and when Tony grumbles about what they're here for, Terry says shut up, you're all here because you're my family, or about to be. Terry adds he's asked Irene to marry him, and Irene gushes "..and I said yes". The children all look at each other in disbelief. Credits Main cast *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford Guest cast * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns